Wounded Love
by luckygirl88
Summary: Sasuke comes back to leaf to find that his feelings for Sakura are real, but she no longer feels the same. He follows her like a fanboy and she rejects him. Will Sakura ever except Sasuke again or will he be forced to live a ever growing pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one. This is your lovely luckygirl88 bringing yet a new SasuXSaku. As I read what might be some of your fanfics, I got an idea. What if years later in Shippuden, Sasuke started to get some fangirl crushes for Sakura and just like before, this time, Sakura would reject him. A twist of faith and a brand new fic. I bring you my latest fic(name of fic).**

What if I told you a story that seemed unreal from a guy that has rejected so many girls in his life time. Well, this time, I know the rejection. Two years ago, this girl had a madly in love crush with me, but around the time I left, I felt unsure, confused and lost with the guilt that left me scared for life. This girl was named Haruno Sakura. Her eyes were the emerald green that made all men love her and her pink hair reminded most men of cotton candy or for some romantics, a cherry blossom about to bloom. Now, I came back to the grand village hoping to forget and forgive my mistakes, but let's start from the beginning.

My hands trembled and sweat came oozing down my face when I saw the village again. I don't know why, but I was nervous. I have been to the village before, but not with the intention of being in love. I wore a long brown cloak which covered most of my appearance. My long katana swung at my hip and my jet black pointed hair seemed conformable with the hood on. The body guards who stood at the entry gate looked at me with suspicion, but I only waved and continued my walk into the guilt of shame. I saw those faces that I knew before and each and every one of them had changed. It made me feel older than I really felt inside, the same old fourteen year boy had not changed at all, but only seemed to change my intention of forgetting every one I once knew. Once I reached the Hokage's office, I knew I was walking into my own death trap. I did not know who the current Hokage was or if he or she will take it easy on me.

I now was at the door and seemed to panic quietly.

"**Should I open the door or should I go back and leave this place regretting more guilt."**

That seemed to be the question as my hand slowly reached for the door. Before I touched the nod, the door flew fast and hit me hard and I feel onto the stone cold floor. I quickly got up not recognizing or knowing who hit me and that my hood was off. I stood and remained blanked. Her eyes seemed even greener than before and she grew taller, but still about an inch shorter than me.

"Sasuke…"

She seemed to recognize me and suddenly I felt around, my hair stood up sharp, now not being confined to the awful hood. I still looked at her ravenous beauty and couldn't say anything.

"**Damn it! Say something idiot! You have to. Why I'm I like this!? I never acted this way before. Damn it!"**

Before I said a word, she turned and said whatever; leaving me heart broken and standing there like the idiot I felt.

**Next time: "Can I stay or do I need to leave"**

**Sasuke goes up to the current Hokage who every one all knows and loves, but will this hokage be nice or will this hokage cause a rival death match?**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Where are you here?" She seemed to ask me staring into my onyx eyes.**

**I still couldn't move, but barely spoke up to say, "I…I love you…Sakura,"**

**She turned and ran off yelling out at me, "Get lost!"**

**When I heard that, a sliver lining or tear drop came down my face as I fell into the pouring rain. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Can I stay or shall I go?"**

I went inside the Hokage's office and stood nervously. I felt a gush of wind blow around me while the Hokage slowly turned around to face me. Trouble had come early for me; the person in the chair was none other than that loser of knuckle headed ninja Naruto. His sapphire eyes just glared venomously into mine; a stern look and a ramen noodle hang down his face. I unfortunately could only stare at the noodle that came out of his nose and believe me, it was not a site to see.

"Well, well if it isn't emo boy himself. How is ruining other's peoples lives going?" he made the sarcastic remark.

"Fine I guess, but that's not what I'm here for," I suddenly seemed to have the strength to speak again, but then again, it's Naruto and the worse that can happen is me being in jail, nothing to it.

"So, what are you here for?" He asked me

"I want…to stay in the village for a while. I want to fix a mistake,"

"What kind of mistake?" I knew this time he was teasing and knew he was ok with me again, so thought.

"I want…. You will laugh if I say this,"

"Say what?"

"Say that I'm here to win Sakura's heart back," suddenly I covered my mouth

"So… you love Sakura eh. I knew it, but don't think cause you're here I'm going to make things easy on you,"

"So your letting me stay here?" I inquired

"Yep, but on a condition,"

"What is that?" finally my normal tone of sarcastic behavior came back

"You have to first, not the leave village unless I say so, second, no killing people under any reason, third, battle me and fourth…" he thought for a minute " jump up and down, balance a plate on your head and say I'm a loser and Naruto is the best at everything,"

"There is no way I'm doing the last thing,"

"Hmm, I guess you don't want to win Sakura's heart back," I knew he was mocking me, so I did his stupid command and left.

As soon as I got outside, I went to old home, which I didn't know was burned down. I located another apartment at a lower cost that I could manage for a while. As I set up my things and headed out once more, I saw Sakura once again. I slowly walked over there and tapped her gently.

"What do you want?" She asked me furiously

"I really want to tell you something,"

"I don't need to hear it," She turned her head away and crossed her arms

"Please Sakura, just listen,"

"I have something ask you first,"

"Yes…" I seemed to inquire again.

"Where are you here?" She seemed to ask me staring into my onyx eyes.

I couldn't move, but barely spoke up to say, "I…I love you…Sakura,"

She turned and ran off yelling out at me, "Get lost!"

When I heard that, a sliver lining or tear drop came down my face as I fell into the pouring rain.

I only walked away from the damped pouring rain into the ramen shop, still there in its glory. I sat and ate while tears fell into my food, I quickly left and headed back into my apartment.

**Next time "Forgotten Memories"**

**Sasuke goes through his old stuff and finds reminisce of his old things. Thinking wisely, his tries to use this to his advantage some how, but will it fail or succeed?**

"**Sakura, I have something I want to give to you,"**

"**Oh, it's the photo with me, you, Naruto and Kakashi sensei,"**

"**Yeah, I know you have one, but I want you to have mine,"**

"**Sasuke, I don't love you any more, nor will I ever. Forget about me and find some one else,"**

**Sakura turned away, taking the picture. When I walked around further, I saw her in an alley way burning the picture with my side on it. My heart torn and my soul left the body I've been in for years, now knowing was left of Sasuke Uchiha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "Forgotten Memories"**

I arrived late that night; just sitting there in my bed crying myself to sleep. I wondered and thought of old memories; how we used to be when Kakashi sensei was our sensei. I never thought before how she felt and how she dreamed of me. I understood now, but does she understand how I feel?

When I woke up the next morning, my pillow was drenched in tears, weightless and sharpened tears. I tried to do normal things through out the entire day, but it seemed effortless. My heart only wanted to be loved by the pink haired girl named Sakura. I finally came across a box of cold dusted things. I opened it, as opening answer to a long loss question, who am I.

In that box I saw the old and real me. I saw the hateful side, uncaring side, eh… kind of funny side and the side that never came out, not even once… my romantic side. I found pictures of us together; our team that is just sitting around and watching the day go by. It occurred to me that I seemed to be having fun, but when I was fourteen, I never thought that. As I kept going through, I found it. I found our team picture and then that day hit me like so hard, I feel to the ground and stared blankly into the faded flash back.

_*Flash back*_

_I saw myself walking up to me, but was I me or was I some one else? I then realized what the flash back was… the day I left her._

_"I knew it. I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you guys can't follow. I know the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I decided on revenge and that has always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto,"_

_When I heard my self speak, I understood how she felt, but for some reason, I suddenly started speaking and realized, those were Sakura's words._

_"Don't do this Sasuke you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now… I have a family and friends, but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone,"_

_"This is a new beginning. Each of us has new path of lining,"_

_"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you and I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I won't let you regret it! Everyday can be a joy and I can give you happiness. So please, I'm begging you Sasuke! Don't look away! I'll even help you get your revenge and do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here with me… and if you can't… take me with you Sasuke,"_

_I never realized what she said before. My heart hurt even worse than before, but I think the next part… is what set it up all together._

_"You haven't changed. You're still annoying,"_

_I started walking and than a voice of pain came out, so sharp and hurt and I knew what was happening._

_"Don't leave me! If you go I'll scream…"_

_I was behind her now and it grew a silent, but the wind kept still moving._

_"Sakura… Thank you for everything,"_

_It was even more quite and the faint word came out while I felt the poke of the kunai._

_"Sasuke…"_

Then it faded and I woke up back in my apartment.

"Why did I see that flash back? I knew the pain, but did not care? I was obsessed that much with revenge? This pain keeps attacking me at all sides. This picture, maybe if I see him, maybe he can tell me what to do,"

With that note, I took off and headed to an old friends home. I knocked on his door and as usual, an eye covered, book in hand and a faceless appearance stood at the door way.

"Well hello there. I haven't seen you in years. Why are you at my door step this fine evening?"

"I wanted to ask you something…Kakashi sensei,"

I stared down and did not know why. I felt like my shy, young, at year old self again.

"Ask away,"

He said in a pleasant grin.

"I… want Sakura to love me again,"

"Hmm, you want to date Sakura is that it? Well, she is dating some one currently,"

"Wait! She is dating some one!"

"Yes, she is dating an old friend of yours. You perhaps know him as Naruto,"

"Naruto…"

I despised that name now. He knew I liked him, but he went to far and I couldn't let this happen.

"However, he just broke up with her. He wanted you to have a chance and he told me you two made a bet,"

"He did?"

I never thought of Naruto being that generous, but then again, he is the Hokage now, so I can see it.

"Yep, listen, if you want Sakura back, you have to give her time, don't push the subject on her. After all, how would you feel if your boy friend broke up with you?"

"That is true. Thank you Kakashi sensei,"

"No problem,"

We departed our ways and in my hand I held the picture of the four of us. I started to casually walk down the street and I ran into Sakura again.

"Will you just get away from me!"

"Sakura, look, I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you."

"What makes you think you can fix my heart?"

"Sakura, I have something I want to give to you,"

"Oh, it's the photo with me, you, Naruto and Kakashi sensei,"

"Yeah, I know you have one, but I want you to have mine,"

"Sasuke, I don't love you any more, nor will I ever. Forget about me and find some one else,"

Sakura turned away, taking the picture. My heart that felt like it had rejoiced; now feel into sadness once more. I walked around for a while more, thinking I could just get over it. When I walked around further, I saw her in an alley way burning the picture with my side on it. My heart torn and my soul left the body I've been in for years, now knowing was left of Sasuke Uchiha

**Next Time "Old Rivalries and New Dangers"**

**When Naruto decides to knock on Sasuke's door the next day, he begs him to have a good old show down, but something happens. A powerful demon gets loosed and the fate lies between Sasuke. Will he be able to beat the 4 tailed Naruto or will he face something worse than death.**

***Sorry folks, there will be no sneak preview to this next chapter. You will have to keep reading to find out what happens next***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 "Old Rivalries and New Dangers"**

Once I returned home, all I did was sleep till my heart felt content. There was nothing I could, but just sit there and cry my heart out. I kept getting phone calls all day from people like Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba and others. The most annoying call I received all day was Naruto. I couldn't stand it, so I accidentally damaged my phone, but I didn't mean to, it just happened. Finally, when I thought he gave up, it turned out worse. Around three o' clock I heard a knock on my door. Usually mail came at this decent hour, but I forgot it was Sunday. I answered the door and out came that bull headed, loud mouth, knuckled headed of an idiot Naruto.

"Open up Sasuke! I know you're in there! You can't escape me! You know we are meant to be lovers. Just ask all the fans that put us in pairings multiple times,"

He wouldn't stop shouting at my door and what did he mean fans? We don't have fans, well, I know I do as in the since of all the Leaf Village fangirls chasing after me each and every single day of my life, but it was nothing new.

"Naruto, I'm not in the mood to deal with your annoying blabber mouth speech today. Can you just go home and call it a day?"

"No! You remember our deal don't you?"

I quickly thought back for a moment. After all the pain I've gone threw, I could remember that bet and who wouldn't.

"So, what does that have to deal with me?" I briefly mentioned.

"It means that we are going to have our final battle. You and me pal! Chidori Vs Rasengan! Emo boy Vs Knuckle head! It's the battle our fans have been dying to see after, lets see, maybe 1325 episodes later,"

"What the hell are you talking about!? We don't have fans our episodes for that matter. I think you have been into something lately, like maybe Kakashi's porn book,"

"I actually have read it once you know and well… it was interesting let's just say,"

My expression changed to pissed off to freaked out in less than two seconds.

"Fine, I will have a battle with you. If this will stop you from bugging me for me for the rest of the day, ok,"

"Yay! I can't wait till this airs on television all over the countries!"

"**WILL YOU GIVE IT UP! WE DON'T HAVE OUR OWN TELEVISION SHOW YOU IDIOT!**"

Naruto then raced off and headed into a fair part of the forest. He let me go out there just for this match, other wise if we did it in the village, who knows what damage might happen.

"You ready Naruto?"

I gained confidence and was ready for anything. I grabbed my katana swiftly, spun it some and prepared for the next move.

"I'm ready. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly Naruto clones sprang up from Naruto on all my sides, but I knew this trick before and just simply activated my sharigan, but this time, it was different than before.

"You think this trick is going to work don't you. Don't forget, we were on the same team before and I know all your moves,"

"You think you do. Well try this!"

This time I wasn't prepared. Naruto(s) started coming at me. I simply destroyed all of them, but in the distant corner of my eye was the real Naruto and a clone making a Rasengan, but it was different. I was used to seeing a tiny ball of sphere energy, now it was massive and started taking on a windmill shape. Before I had a chanced to dodge it, he hit me with a impressive blast. I was hit hard, but still got up. I made a Chidori and combined it with my katana, my newest signature move.

"You fought well Naruto, but can you handle this!"

I came at hit, trying to hit him as hard and stealth as possible, but for once in my life time, he actually dodged my attacks and kept hitting me. I finally was getting annoyed and summoned up the curse mark in level two stage. His eyes glared into mine and I flew at him, quickly returning the hits he did to me. His eyes grew furious and wild like. I knew what was about to happen, but I wasn't expecting for it to go this far.

"You think you play this game with me Sasuke! I won't let you win! I'm the Hokage of this village and I promise…**TO NEVER LOSE!**"

He started to change form, the chakra started to surround his body, but I only smirked. I knew this trick once before, when we had our first epic fight, but suddenly I looked up again and my eyes grew wide. The chakra took on a burning form, furious and spread like mad. His eyes were gone; pure white filled them and only parts of Naruto's original form showed, that really being his body shape. I stood back, waiting for him to make a move or at least give him some time.

"What are you doing Naruto!? Don't you see you're going over board!"

He just roared and mighty roar and came at me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this or plan on having this happen. Other ninjas quickly came in when the saw the enormous chakra blast, destroying most of forest trees. I was glad and saved in the nick of time. I didn't call this a victory or a defeat, but an even match. If Naruto didn't have the fox inside him, what would this village do and how would Naruto fight? Most of his chakra comes from the fox and some of his own. Naruto mainly became who he was from the fox. The questioned puzzled me for a while. I soon ventured out into an unknown place in the village, a deeper part let's just say.

"Where I'm I?"

I asked myself for some strange reason.

I saw something glow in the distance and reached out for it. It was calling me and so I grabbed it, but nothing happened, till I ran into Naruto…

**Next time, "A Change Of Another View"**

**When Sasuke bumps into Naruto with the strange item in his hand, Sasuke suddenly gets the fox and it's chakra inside him. Suddenly, the village becomes in danger when the fox actually breaks lose and controls Sasuke, but it isn't the four tailed, no, it's the real nine tailed fox. Can Naruto stop the fox with using his own chakra or will something strange happen and Naruto is saved? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sneak Peak**

**Naruto stood as the battle raged on between him and the fox. When he thought it was too late, a light from a far off distance glistened the area and the only thing Naruto heard was:**

"**Don't worry. I'm here to help…son," **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "A Change from another View"**

Before I ran into Naruto, the item called to me, told me to grab and seek its power. I had done just that and glared its odd shape, textured imagine and dazzling colors. I wondered why it seemed to thrill me, nothing like this has happened to me before, well, except when I got the scorching curse mark, still on my shoulder. I stared at it and I did not know what direction I was heading, but only that I was going some where. After walking some miles, I decided to stop and examine the item before me. I discovered it was a stone, white and cream color, like a tote color, ridged texture and some small markings I could not make out. From what I gathered, it had to be ancient, probably early civilization.

I stood up after taking a twenty-five minute break and continued my route. I knew where I was heading now, on my way home with the item in my pocket. I heard a noise suddenly and turned around to see what it was. Naruto had come running in and rather quickly that maybe my sharigan eyes could detect it. However; it was too late for he hit me before I could doge. I fell hard and the item in my pocket shattered into micro tiny pieces.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oww and for your information, Sakura is about to kill me!"

"What did you do this time?"

At this moment of time, the pieces to the stone starting to re-shape its self, combing into the form I saw earlier, but it was hovering into my hand.

"Nothing, well, I kind of snuck into the spa again, just to take a peak and she was in there,"

"You what!?"

I wasn't thrilled by his answer. I knew he did this a couple times before, but to spy on Sakura was even low for him, then again I couldn't blame him. Sakura is hot when all she has on is a towel or even more skin, if you know what I mean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean. Hey Sasuke, what is that item in your hand?"

I stared down and saw it glow. I was sure it broke, then again, I'm not always right you know.

"I thought it broke into pieces. This is strange and it is glowing again too,"

"Can I hold it?" He asked me impatience to get a hold of it.

I slowly reached my hand out to him and he just barely touched it. Once his hand and my hand met on the item, it started to happen. The stone went out of control and Naruto was in pain. Something was being sucked out of him and transferring to me. I felt like I had gained this remarkable power, so strong and sinister, an overwhelming power being to me. The item stopped glowing and vanished in my hand.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto was calling out me and I felt this burn around my naval area, increasing in pain every single time.

"No, I'm not. I…feel like I'm fire Naruto. I feel this burning pain around my stomach, arrrgggh. Please help me…Naruto,"

By then, I was out like a match and the only thing I heard last was my name. I fell into complete darkness for a while, but then I found this tunnel, water flowed every where and drops fell from the ceiling of this compartment. I walked steadily, I seemed to be going into my own trap, but what kind of trap was the missing key. It seemed familiar to me, like I had been here before. I soon came up to this gate, massive in size height wise and length. A seal was put on this door, to protect those around whatever was behind it. My mind went into shock and I knew what this was.

"**Hello Uchiha," **

"Hello Kyuubi. What I'm doing here?"

I grew angry quickly. I didn't want to be in this cage like area inside Naruto's body or so I thought.

"**You're here because you're my new host. Congratulations,"**

"New host?"

I quivered in fear, a massive demon suck inside me; I didn't know how I could manage.

"**That's right, but I can make you deal,"**

"Hmm, a deal you say? Sounds interesting. What is it that you want?" I intended to ask him.

"**All you have to do is remove the seal on the gate and you're good to go,"**

"Alright then, I'll remove the seal for you,"

I started to slowly remove the seal on the gate and once it was gone, the door flew open and he was set free.

"**Thank you Uchiha, but there is one more thing to deal I didn't explain. You have to take my place!"**

He threw me in and slammed the door shut and put the seal on the door. I couldn't escape and the rest of the detail renamed fuzzy.

"Alright! I get to tell the story now,"

"What the! Naruto how did you get here!?"

"I figured since you don't know what happened, I would explain this next part,"

"Get out! They don't need to know what happened,"

"Please Sasuke. I mean our fans must know what happened to you and the Kyuubi,"

"WHAT FANS! WE DON'T HAVE FANS FOR THE FOURTH TIME!"

"Yes we do and as soon as you let me talk about the next, the sooner I won't keep going on about it,"

"You promise?"

"I promise! Dattebayo!"

"Please stop with that,"

So as Sasuke went into this crazy dream like state, I wondered what happened and what did he mean burn? So I looked at his stomach area and believe me I didn't want to look there, but there was this huge tattoo thing there.

"What the heck is that!?"

So I tired to wake Sasuke up, but nothing happened. I ran to the village as fast as I could and suddenly something came out of him, well, more like transformed his body. I quickly dropped him and stood back some. Suddenly, this huge fox with crazy tails stood there. I knew what it was, but wasn't sure if it was Sasuke or him. He turned around and saw me and I knew it wasn't good.

"**Naruto… so nice to see you again,"**

"What are you doing here!?"

"**Seeking my revenge on people and one of them… is you," **He stared at me with a stern look in his eye.

"Alright then, if it's a battle you want, then you're going to get it! Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I summoned up as many shadow clones as I could, each ready to take the fight to the big guy. I sent most of them at him, but he just destroyed them with his tail. I ended up with a clone left and we made one obadam rasengan at him, but even then it failed.

"**Hmm, you're a pathetic loser as I hope you were. You couldn't beat me even if you tired,"**

"That voice, Sasuke! What have done to Sasuke!?"

"**Nothing yet, but that is just something to give you an edge, a remembrance before he dies," **

"I will give you everything I have and I will win!"

"**You forgot haven't you? You only have some much chakra you can use before it is all gone,"**

He was right and normally I'd have an un-limitless amount of chakra, thanks to the fox, but I couldn't give up! I bit my finger and made a hand sign and knew what was about to happen.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

I summoned up my good old friend the Chief Toad!

"What I'm doing here?" He said.

"Listen chief, I need your help. Do you think you take down the nine tailed fox?"

"Are you kidding me!? I barely took him down before, but seeing how it is an emergency, leave it to me!"

The toad took off and with that I struggled with the fight of taking him down. After summoning three of them and going into sage mood, nothing helped. I was out of chakra and out of time.

"**Give up Naruto. You can't defeat me, only one was able to prison me and only one shall," **

I put my head in shame and knew it was over, but then a glistening light came. I wasn't sure what it was, but it started taking on a figure.

"I'm here to help you…son,"

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"Yondaime or for some, the fourth,"

My eyes glowed wide. My father was the fourth hokage; some one I dreamed of becoming and looked up to.

"Please, help me and my friend,"

"No problem, just leave it to me,"

With that he tapped my nose and I was out like a match…

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW SASUKE!? I WAS OUT TOO YOU KNOW!"

"Fine, well what ever happened to me happened,"

"Yep,"

The only thing I remembered after that was the mark gone and burns if the forest floor. I looked up at the sky and saw the fourth face, a brave face and a Naruto smile…

~Sasuke~

**Next time "Child Hood Bonds"**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sensei have an old team reunion, but does this reunion end happily or depressing? Please read the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Childhood Memories"**

That very next morning after deal with the fox and Naruto, I some how felt better. I got dressed and poured me some basic cereal and milk. I took my spoon and began biting into the frosted chunks of corn meal like substance. It didn't taste too bad for a sweet like cereal, but it beats havening eggs any day. It brought me back into an old flash back of me, my brother Itachi and my parents, back when Itachi didn't join any organization.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Ni san, what is this food that mother is making for us?"_

_"That my dear brother is eggs and to be exact that is over easy, to where the yoke is on top of the egg,"_

_"It looks funny,"_

_"That's because it is an egg, a large cell that can be identified by the human eye,"_

_"You talk funny,"_

_Our mother soon came over to the table and began to eat. Our father wasn't there that morning on account he had work._

_"Sasuke sweetie, why aren't you eating your eggs?"_

_"I don't like it,"_

_"How do you know you don't like it? Have you taken a bite of it yet?"_

_"No, but it looks funny and I'm not going to eat it! That's final,"_

_"Fine, I will get you your cereal then,"_

_*End of flash back*_

During that time, no one could make me eat anything. I never ate something I didn't like unless father was there and I had to. Still, it is in the past. There at times where I wish… I wish I could see mom, dad and Itachi again and even my aunt and uncle or any one from the village. That day when I fought Itachi for good, I didn't realize what he did for me, now, I wish I could bring him back and apologize for my past behavior towards him.

Suddenly I had a knock on my door and went over. A letter slide through the crack of the door and it was a slender envelope, pure white and velvet red incrusted seal pulled the whole thing together. It felt soft in my hand and then I turned it over. My name was written so perfectly in the most delicate hand writing, but then I looked at the sender's address and of coarse it was Naruto who sent the letter. He probably cheated and had his assistant write it. He couldn't write his name even if he tried hard enough. I opened the letter and figured it was typed. The letter was addressed as such,

_**"Dear Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**We have sent you this letter to inform you that you are going to have a team reunion later today and you MUST where your old outfit, no matter how small or damage it is. If it too the point where it barely fits your chest or legs, than make and exact copy and where that. You have no choice in the matter. After that all the teams will have a banquet at six' o clock followed up by a dance. We ask that you attended and enjoy your day.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki or Sixth Hokage.**_

_**P.S. You'd better attended Sasuke or I will use my power and make you give me a sponge bath. "**_

I chuckled to myself and located my old ninja outfit. It was snug on me, but still fit. I assume I didn't grow that much over three years. I walked out and headed over to the academy where every one sat and saw there old sensei's, except Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. There sensei from what I heard passed away in a battle. I saw Sakura's variant hair color and rushed over, knocking several people over and some old lady who I never meet, oh wait, that was Naruto.

"Hello Sakura, beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"No…"

I looked away and saw Naruto coming over.

"Hey Sakura, beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes it is Naruto, it is a beautiful day. Reminds me of when we were assigned squads. I can still remember when you two kissed. I got so mad because I wanted to kiss Sasuke so bad that I… never mind,"

She looked away and by her expression, I knew what she was thinking and there was no hiding it, she still loved me. I turned another direction and she turned towards mine. I turned back and then we looked deep into each other's eyes and suddenly got closer to one another. We were about to do something, then Kakashi sensei came over and we turned away from each other.

"Good morning students. Haven't seen much of you guys around lately, so tell me, how are each of you doing?"

"Not much. I've been busy in the hospital lately; I haven't had any free time,"

"Good, and what about you Naruto?"

"I've been busy with paper work and Hokage stuff and only have time for a bowl of ramen! I NEED MORE RAMEN TIME!!!!!!!"

"Humph, calm down Naruto. You can have as much ramen as you like today. Now, what is going on with your life Sasuke?"

I looked down and gazed into a small puddle beneath me of what seemed to be strained tears.

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

It seemed hard to me to admit what I felt, but I couldn't say I was depressed; people wouldn't look up to me then.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly. Naruto was an idiot, Kakashi read porn, Sakura ignored me and I sat on a tree and got beaten by the log again. That stupid log always wins. Enough about the log, I went over to Sakura later that evening before it seemed too late. We were having dinner and she was alone. It seemed to be the right time to ask and get it done and over with.

"Sakura, if I don't mind asking something, would you later with me, maybe, go with me to the dance?"

"Well, seeing how I'm alone and your alone and also you and I should catch up, I guess I will say yes, but no moves you hear me! I'm not comfortable around you yet,"

"Thank you Sakura. That means a lot to me,"

After we ate, we all changed and headed to the dance. From what I thought, it would be a new start or will it?

**Next Time "A Twilight Dance"**

**While Sasuke and Sakura are at the dance with each other, another story comes to life and transforms the Naruto world, into a different world.**

**Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series comes to life in the next few chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "A Twilight Dance"**

**Author Notes: Hey fans. I normally would be posting this next chapter on Saturday night, but I'm going to be gone for a week and won't have a chance to. So, you're lucky. I'm posting it early. Enjoy! ^.^**

That night I went to the dance with Sakura and I was trembling in my coal black suit. Sweat ran down my face and I stood at her door. It seemed soft and the door was a light oak color with the small imprinted Haruno symbol. The door opened and out came her stern father. I could barely make out his face or figure, but I could tell he gave me the stink eye.

"Umm…Hello Mr. Haruno,"

"You can call me dad. My daughter needs to be home before midnight you see or this gun and bullet will be the last thing you see. **GOT IT!**"

I made a quick gulp and nodded. Suddenly, my radiant princess came slowly walking down the stairs. Her hair seemed neatly pinned up a sort of bun style and then she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes sparkled at mine and my eyes sparkled at hers. It was fate. This night was going to go perfectly or so I thought.

"Now then, you two are going to this dance then?" He asked us.

"Yes daddy, we will be back in time and if not, I will call you ahead of time ok,"

"Good, now have fun or else!"

He looked into my eyes and I coward. I took her hand and went off. That night, she sat in the car next to me and it seemed quite, very quite. I turned on the radio to make things easier and she seemed to smile, at me for once. Was it me or was the night going as planned. Once we reached the dance, music began to play and the lights spun around like a carnival, but less childish and more up beat.

"Sasuke,"

I turned and saw Sakura staring at me.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you for taking me here tonight. I didn't want to be alone. Now that we're here, we can finally catch up,"

"Yeah we can. We can finally talk now. So, does that mean your accepting me into your life?"

I began to shake. What if she said no and my life was ruined. What if she said yes, and then what would I do? I looked up and by her eyes, I knew the answer.

"Well, I guess. I felt sorry before and just needed time. Naruto told me about that day, when the fox took over and the village was close to being gone, I thought…I thought I was going to lose you guys. You're my boys and I don't want anything happening to you two,"

"Thank you Sakura, that means a lot to me,"

We took off and started to dance. Naruto seemed to dance to his own beat and Choji was at snack area munching away. The night seemed to be going my way. Suddenly, a nice simple slow song came up. I reached out for her hand and we went into the center of the dance floor. I held onto her tightly and just gazed into her eyes. The moonlight was on us and we twirled around it, but something seemed strange. I smelled something, something so good and close to me. It was sweet, but what was it?

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom is all. I will be back,"

"Ok," She said to me and as I took off, her voice faded.

I was in the bathroom now and I stood in front of the clear brisk mirrors. I washed my face and lifted me head. This seemed strange. My eyes that were normally an onyx color, were now a golden like brown, but seemed to be changing into an almost red color.

"_What the heck is wrong with me? My eyes, this is something different and what happened to my teeth!"_

I looked hard and where two dull teeth were; now wicked sharp and blade like. I just barely put my finger on the tooth and it pierced right through my skin, leaving behind a hint of blood and it tasted good, a glorious taste. I went out of the bathroom and rushed over to Sakura where she sat on a stole and her head seemed down.

"Sakura, I think we should get going. I know you want to stay, but I don't think it is safe any more,"

"Sasuke…" She paused and looked up into my eyes. "No one is safe any more, not me or any one else. What happened on the dance floor, changed not only you, but Naruto as well,"

"How did… what is wrong with Naruto!?"

"He is a werewolf and you're… a vampire,"

"A vampire?"

"Yes Sasuke, a vampire. You're not the only one, Ino and Hinata are vampires and Kiba is a werewolf and Neji is a vampire as well. Only a few like me haven't been changed,"

"You're saying that I'm a vampire and if I'm a vampire… you're not safe around me,"

"What are you trying to say!? We can't hang around each other! Sasuke I love you!"

"You what?"

At that moment, my heart was beating, but it didn't feel like my own heart, it felt more like a human heart.

"I love you Sasuke and I was trying to tell myself before that I never loved you, but now, you saying this, makes me want to be with you. I don't want to repeat and regret what happened before. Sasuke…I need you,"

"I… don't know what to say. Sakura… let's go home. I'm going to take you out some where special,"

"Ok Sasuke. Just don't leave me,"

She then hugged me tightly and her head was rubbed up against my chest and I smiled and petted her gentle head.

**Next Time "Trouble in the forest"**

**When Sasuke takes Sakura out to the forest, the famous lines of Twilight come out and a battle between friends, vampires and werewolves begins. **

**Sneak Preview**

"**Sasuke, I'm curious, but how old are you?"**

**I looked up at her and then turned, trying to tease her.**

"**18"**

"**How long will be 18?"**

"**For a while,"**

"**How long is a while?"**

"**Just a long time,"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Trouble in the Forest"**

As what seemed to be my fantasy coming true, I took Sakura into the forest where the mooned shinned upon us and the stars dazzled just right. We walked on for a while, but out of corner, I started to hear strange sounds. They raced through bush to tree, speeding at enormous pace even my Sharigan could not see. I stood motionless and than jumped upon a figure in a bush. This couldn't be right? As a laid upon the shagged figure, covered in nothing but orange-red fur; a fox-ish brown orange to be exact, it stared and growled into my already frightened face.

"Naruto! Please stop right now! You know that is Sasuke,"

Sakura said calling from behind me.

"Naruto?"

I seemed curious and puzzled. Was this really Naruto? He seemed so big and his eyes, they were black, but had a furious pain look into them.

"_God! Why did Sasuke have to come tackle me!? I was just wondering what those two were up to; especially with half of Konoha transformed into these weird creatures."_

Suddenly, ringing in my head was Naruto's voice, but that can't be!? Why was hearing Naruto's voice and why did Sakura smell so good?

"_Umm, Naruto, I can hear your thoughts. It's almost like I'm reading your mind, in a strange way,"_

Then wolf-dog like face looked upped at me with widens eyes and a not so pleasant thought or at least what I heard.

"Sasuke what is going on?"

Sakura asked me.

"I can't explain it Sakura. It's like I'm in his head. Every thing he is thinking, I can hear, a weird communication of some sort,"

"Can you read my mind?"

She asked me and this time in a flirtiest way.

"Well, I wish I could, but for some reason I can't. It's not like there is nothing to read, but your mind… is the only one I can't hear. I'm sorry Sakura,"

I once again began to stare down and while I did, I heard nothing but the thoughts of Naruto rambling on. It was like a broken record that kept going, even when the player it was in wasn't turned on.

"Sasuke, there is something I want to ask you,"

I looked up at her and gave her the signal.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while,"

I replied again simply.

"Interesting. You can read minds and you are clearly immortal."

"Yep,"

I said and popped the P.

"There is something else too?"

"What is that?"

I asked very curiously at her.

"You're cold and can run very fast,"

"_I can run very fast as well. No one cares for me?"_

Naruto said pulsing in my brain.

"_Shut up Naruto! Go run off some where,"_

Then suddenly it was silent and Naruto once again looked at me.

"_Sasuke, take Sakura and run. Some one is coming and they coming after her,"_

"_Who?"_

I began to tremble and Sakura looked at me with a worry expression.

"_Just do it emo vampire! I can't explain,"_

So then I took Sakura and began to run, run at an amazing speed, it is too hard to describe. I kept running and running and then, I stood into the eyes of a killer.

"Hello Sasuke, nice to see you again. How is my _vessel _doing?"

"Just fine thanks,"

I stared into his demon eyes and his yellow glow stared into mine. The sharp purple distracted me, but suddenly he held Sakura in an arm. I got into a defensive and attack possession.

"So Sasuke, you brought me a snack,"

"**Left her go!" **

"I don't think so. She would make a delightful treat to the Akatsuki Origination,"

"**Leave them out of it!"**

"Sasuke help me!"

Sakura was reaching out for me and I could barely grasp her hand.

"Well, here comes the tunnel and out comes a dead corps,"

"**No!**"

Suddenly I woke up on the dance floor of the gym, a bottle in one hand and a note beside me. I picked it up and read it carefully. It stated,

"_Dear Sasuke, _

_While you were at the dance, you spotted the alcohol section and took a little more than should have. I waited what felt like hours, but after the 10__th__ shot, you were too drunk and passed out. I will admit, before you grew drunk, you were nice to hang out with, but it seemed too late. I found a tall, jet black haired, pale skinned man. He treated me like a princess and told me he was going to take me out some where special. I hope he treats me out nicely, other wise I might lay on the floor with you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S: I just kidnapped your girl and we're holding her hostage. If you want to see your precious Sakura once again, come to the land of rice patties and we will make a deal with you."_

I suddenly got up my drunken feet and ran out the door and prepared a battle with my fate.

"You're not going to get away, not this time. Itachi!"

**Next time "Battle of Men in Black Cloaks"**

**Sasuke goes to the land of rice patties to meet his face of death. On the way, he faces many suspicious characters, so that may or may not surprise you.**

**Stay tuned next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Battle of Men in Black Cloaks"**

After reading the terrible letter, I ran out of my apartment and into the gushing streets. People passed by me with worrying faces, but the only thing on mind was Sakura and my horrid brother Itachi. I flew fast, into the dense forest. My goal was simple and clear, beat the crap out Itachi and all who stood in my way and rescue my sweet heart. When I was close to the border, some one stood in front me. He was tall and wore the similar black cloak as my brother.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke, we've been waiting for you,"

He stood in my path, the pale blue skin and long sword seemed to look down at me. I knew if I had to fight him, it would be an interesting one, but a fast battle to say at the least.

"Well, well, if it isn't fish breathe. It's been a while since I seen you,"

I said, looking deep into his bold eyes.

"Shut Sasuke! You should know my name; after all, Itachi and I were partners, till an accident happened,"

Suddenly, shivers went down my spine. I knew I killed him before, but I thought for sure that they brought him back, at least some how.

"So wait, Itachi isn't the one doing this?"

"No, unfortunately we have some one stronger on our side. You meet him once before, if you forgot."

The pale skin and jet black hair, if it wasn't Itachi than whom? The only one who seems to fit has been covered behind a mask for years and yet, I only caught some glimpse of his appearance.

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell. However; I bet you want to fight me now, right Kisame?"

He stared into my eyes and thrust his sword into my shoulder before I could see his movement.

"Let's fight then Uchiha!"

I cried in pain at the sword in my shoulder, but swiped it away and activated my Sharigan at the second I could. I swiftly took out my katana and thrust my entire body at him. He dogged me and then tried to activate on of his water jutsu. It seemed very much like the one Zabuza used on Kakashi back when we were team seven, but I dogged and sparks flew as my katana had lighting blades of furry. The battle seemed to keep going on, but in the end I ended up wining.

"Hmm, figures a fish guy wouldn't be able to win against me,"

"Your right Sasuke, but maybe next time. Don't forget this, it is only round one, but you will face others. If you think this was easy, then wait till the others. My other friends will be waiting for you,"

"I'm glad to here it,"

I walked off and left Kisame to rote the like fish he was and I'm not trying to make a pun here either. As Kisame predicted, I faced many members, some alive and some who ironically came back for the living dead. When I thought my troubles were over, he stood in my way.

"Hello foolish brother. So nice to see you again,"

He smiled at me, but was strange. I haven't seen Itachi smile since when we were younger. I wonder what mind games he was trying to pull on me this time.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to harm you. I want to help you. I want to pay my respects to you, as a brother should,"

"What makes me think I want your help?"

"Sasuke, Madara is going to use you. I know what his plan is,"

"I thought Madara was dead. He would be over hundred years old or older if he was alive,"

"Sasuke, anything is possible. I mean, I'm alive and you killed me. Isn't that proof enough?"

"I guess so, but still, I never trusted you before, why should I know?"

"Because I'm your family and family should be together, no matter what the cost,"

"Alright, I let help me. I'm just wondering through, when you saw mom and dad, how angry were they?"

"Let's just say there weren't pleased and mother gave me a black eye,"

"Same old mom,"

For once, I seemed to smile again. My childhood smile gave back to me. It was a good feeling to feel happy and not depressed.

"Sasuke, you better rest up. By your wounds I can tell you had a tough day,"

"Alright… big brother,"

Itachi smiled at me and for once, I went to bed and dreamt of my old childhood with my big brother Itachi.

**Next Time "A Dream Gone Wrong"**

**We know take a look at the dance through Sakura's eyes and find out what really happened. **

**Sneak Preview**

**I stood and looked over at the tall gazing man. His eyes seemed fixed on mine and his appearance almost reminded me of my date, who seemed to be off in his own fantasy realm.**

"**Um….hi there. My-y name is Sak-k-u-u-ra Har-r-u-no,"**

**I seemed to stutter on my words, which was strange. I never acted like this before.**

**He said nothing to me, but grabbed my arm and took me out into the moonlight for what I thought was a dance.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Midnight Surprise"**

**Sakura's Point of View**

I went home that after the long day hanging out with my boys. I worried, panic and was scared. Sasuke wants to hang out with me at the dance and I normally don't mind, but I don't know what to say to him. He is sweet and loving, but I'm not ready for him yet.

I went to my room and searched through all my clothes. Red, pink, red, pink filled my closet. Only one color stuck out and it would be perfect for the dance. A satin black spaghetti strapped dress glimmered into of my eyes. It makes my body look slim and it doesn't make me look desperate. A little change of color never hurts. Later that evening after I showered up and made my face shine with makeup, I heard a call from down stairs. Figures, Sasuke showed up and now I would have to act nice.

"_Stay calm Sakura, don't get worried. It's just Sasuke taking you to a dance. Once you get there you can leave him be,"_

I went down stairs and Sasuke seemed to be attractive. His hair was laid down, soft and wispy, like a wave of clouds across the ocean. He also had a nice formal tux on, which made him even more attractive. I liked this… very much.

"Now then, you two are going to this dance then?

I went back to my surroundings and barely made out what my father said. I replied as if I heard what he said. Then my father gave the "have fun or else" speech. Like that wasn't going to be a problem. Sasuke grabbed me in his arms and spun me like a figure skater in the spotlight or a dancer finally getting her wings.

We walked to the dance located in the forest, but an exclusive part of the forest set up for special occasions. The music played and softens my ears to an outstanding ring. I loved this and the lights spun around in multiple shades of colors, a maze that could give you an endless head ach.

"Sasuke," I said and waited for his replied.

Sasuke turned and said yes. I don't know why, but I was happy, calmer than I normally was. I was thrilled he took me here. I didn't want to be alone and besides, Lee was the last option and he always looks at me weird. So, I felt happy and proud.

"Thank you for taking me here tonight. I didn't want to be alone. Now that we're here, we can finally catch up," I replied soft and low, hopefully he wouldn't here me.

"Yeah we can. We can finally talk now. So, does that mean your accepting me into your life?" He asked back.

"_Nice going Sakura! You said that loud enough that he did here you. Now what are you going to say!?"_

"Well, I guess. I felt sorry before and just needed time. Naruto told me about that day, when the fox took over and the village was close to being gone, I thought…I thought I was going to lose you guys. You're my boys and I don't want anything happening to you two,"

"_Smooth Sakura, keep it simple, he should believe that," _

"Thank you Sakura, that means a lot to me,"

After that I replied with a low and simple thank you and went inside. Sasuke seemed to go off for a little bit, which was fine. I sat with the girls and we chatted a while. I don't know why, but Sasuke acted strange. He was talking in mumble and started to say stupid things like "I've been 18 for a while now."

I decided to head over to the punch bowl and realized some idiot spiced it. No wonder Sasuke was saying stupid things; he was drunk and apparently so was Naruto. Then again, Naruto can be an idiot sometimes I looked across the way and there stood and hottie. He looked like Sasuke in some ways, but older. I couldn't help but blushing at him.

"Hey," He said calm and charming.

"Umm, hi there," I replied back.

"So, are you with that idiot?" He asked me.

"Which one?"

"Any of them,"

I laughed back and then replied.

"I'm only with Sasuke,"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he is the only Uchiha alive, that I know of,"

"You should say such things,"

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Cause some times the unexpected can get the best of you,"

"Are you saying you're an Uchiha?"

"Maybe,"

I looked at him hard. Another Uchiha? All of them died from what I know.

"What's your name?" I asked as if the spotlight shined on him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that,"

"You know, I just realized something, I have to get going some where,"

I tried to dash off as quickly as my feet could drag me, but his cold icy hands yanked me away.

"You're not going any where. You're mine now. The only way I can get Sasuke over to the Akatsuki, is to take his girlfriend,"

"**WHAT!?** I'm not his girlfriend and let go of me!"

I struggled to get free, but he kept pulling me in, like an ocean gulfing everything in its path. Eventually, he won and knocked me out. It wasn't till hours later that I woke up on the mushy grounds of fields. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to get up, but was forced back down, my legs were tied and other members were watching me. Some of them smelled bad, a decomposed smell.

"Where I'm I?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," Some eerie voice said.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"He is on his way and when he does come, were going to kill you," Another creepy voice said.

I remained silent. I could hear the voices in the background, all creepy, but one sounded like some one I know. Calm and he didn't even laugh. He told them to calm down and get back to work. I heard all of them leave the room, expect that one person. He took off the blind fold and when I saw the figure, I thought it was Sasuke, but it wasn't. Same hair style, expect longer in the back and the devil flared Sharigan eyes loomed over me.

"So, you're my foolish brother's cherished prize. No one why he likes you, he picks well,"

"You're Sasuke's brother!?"

"Yes, I am his brother, but I did a terrible thing in the past and now, I'm going to help him fix that,"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to let you free. I want you to head back to the village and send reinforcements. The others Sasuke can take care of, but as for Madara, it will take more than one person to stop him. I'm afraid of what he might do,"

"Wait, before I go, who are you?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. The elders told me to massacre the clan and because of that, Sasuke sent all his hate toward me, but he became stronger and that's why I went along with it,"

"So, you sacrificed your entire life, just to make him stronger? He lived an unhappy life because of that and now look at him. Alright, even through I'm not too pleased with you; I will go back to village. Just stall Sasuke as long as you can, it will take me a while,"

So we departed our ways and I fled to the village to rescue Sasuke. After so long I came to realize, Sasuke does care for me and even risked his life to try and save me. Maybe I can love Sasuke again, be with him and devote my love to him. Right now, I have to be the one to save him, be the hero of my own story.

**Next Time "Love Is All You Need to Heal a Broken Wound"**

**Sakura goes back to village to recruit more ninjas in the destruction of the Akatsuki. As she continues to convince the members of the village, her heart realizes who she needs the most and only that can fix the wound left there for so long. **


	11. Chapter 11

"**Love Is All You Need To Fix a Broken Wound"**

**Sakura's Point Of View**

As I traveled the forest in search of recruits, I began to wonder and think. Sasuke was always there for me in the past, but when he left, my heart failed to see the love he was trying to hide. I knew that if he did come back, he might want me in his life, like a treasure or a tool and I didn't want my life to be like that. Yet, I love him and that's why I am rescuing him. Could Sasuke and I really be the perfect couple? I don't know. When Sasuke left, Naruto seemed to offer his love to me, in the strangest of forms. I remember cause Naruto was trapped inside Tsunade's body and the only way to escape was love and that's when I realized I love him then, but now, my heart is falling for some one new and precious to me.

I arrived at the Leaf Village within thirty minutes. I used most of my chakra trying to speed ahead and arrive faster. I was worn out, but I had to keep going. Luckily some one caught me just before I collapsed. It was Naruto and he looked up at me with his topaz blue eyes.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. Listen, I need your help and the others. Sasuke is about to face danger and he needs us. We are going against a strong member of the Akatsuki and even Itachi said to bring back up. Would you do this for me?"

"Why should I help? I'm cool with him coming back to the village, but he took my one and only love. Yeah it's true, I remained calm and cool about it, but deep inside my heart still hurts Sakura and I knew this was going to happen. If he wants to get his ass kicked that's fine with me,"

"Naruto! Stop being selfish. He was doing this to rescue me, but I don't need to be saved. He is doing this to prove his strength and love and he can't do this alone. He needs his friend Naruto, he needs you,"

"Fine, but as a Hokage. After all, I rule the village and I can't let my comrades die! We'll send in the reinforcements!"

With that my face went from worried to cheerful. As he promised, he sent all nine rookies into the fight and a few ANBU incase something went down. Shikamaru like always set up a plan to handle the situation. Me and the rest of the of the girls would head out later while the men decided to do the fighting. I hated being treated this way, but I guess he was right.

As I waited around in the village, my heart felt heavy. When I see Sasuke, I'm going to have to tell him the truth. Do I tell him I'm not in love with him or that I need to be with him like years ago? If I tell him I don't love him, then we will both be miserable, yet if I tell him I do love him, will it be like before? Will he step out of my life? I don't want that again. It was bad enough that when he left, my heart began to be confused and I seemed under the pressure of taking drugs. I remember that night vided.

_Sakura's flash back_

_I went for a stroll around the village and my heart was caring a heavy burden. I was upset again, about Sasuke. Some one mentioned his name when we were out eating dinner at the dumpling shop. I forced the table to fly and I headed out the door. I tired to remove his face and name in my mind, but nothing worked._

_I took a turn around the corner and shady figures stood there looking at me. There was a tall stocky man with a five o'clock shadow. His clothes were baggy and had rips in them. His hair was matted and un-groomed and he had a large grin on his face. The other one was a young girl, younger than me and hanging with the wrong crowd. She appeared to be ten years old and lost in the world. I felt sorry for her, a poor girl who seemed to have no family, but only crooks to be around. Her hair was short and her clothes her torn, but she seemed pleasant when she looked into my eyes. She wanted to escape with me, but the other figure who was a woman much older than I was put her filthy long fingered nailed hands on the girl and shook her head no._

"_Well well, look who stumbled onto our back alley way," The man said walking up to me._

_The man seemed drunk; he even carried a bottle of saki in one hand. _

"_Seems to be a young girl, not much older than Mimiko. I'd say she is close to eight teen," The women said, she gave me glares because I guess she jealous of my look._

"_I don't know what you're talking about,"_

"_Oh, we know you do my dear. Besides, some one like you would never come to these parts. You're upset aren't you?"_

"_No I'm not,"_

"_By the look in your eyes, you seem to having problems, love problems. We can help you there,"_

"_How can you help me?" I asked, still in the corner where I can be seen by people and light._

"_With this," The woman said taking out a white powdery packet._

"_But that's…"_

"_Yes it is, but it solves all problems and it won't cost you a dime,"_

"_What's the catch?" I asked out of curiosity._

"_There is no catch my child," She handed it to me and I got it._

"_Try some," The man said still drunk walking._

"_No!"_

"_Try it my darling," The women said._

"_No! I won't give into it,"_

"_Do it or die!" The man said, pulling out several kunais ninja stars and other weapons._

"_I don't want to!" I screamed in fear._

"_Well then, it will cost you your life!" The man said and started for a position of throwing the objects at me._

"_Alright, I'll do it," I began to sniff it and at first I was grossed out then after wards, everything went fuzzy._

_I didn't realize, but I was drawn into the smell and stuff. I never stopped coming back. I was lost and it seemed to be the answer. Every time I went there, they forced me into more and soon I was under its spell, the spell that made dozens like me made and crazy. My love for Sasuke melted like a stick of butter, disappeared till every micro of it was gone. It wasn't till Naruto saved me from it, made it all go away. I was mad then, but relived. The poison was gone and that's all I needed._

_End of Sakura's Flash Back_

"Sakura, you ready to go?" Tenten asked me as I woke up to my surroundings again.

"Huh? What, oh hey. Yeah, I'm ready now,"

So we began to fun into the forest and into the rescuing of Sasuke. Would this make me feel better? I mean, when I see him, he would be mad at me and Itachi, but I guess it's for the better. As he ran, we saw massive size explosions and we hurried faster into the scene. Before long we arrived and Sasuke laid there stiff and frozen in his blood.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and ran to him.

"Sasuke, please don't be dead. Please, I didn't want this to happen. You were the only one I loved and the only one I cared for. Please, speak to me Sasuke, just don't leave me!" I cried over the dead faced Sasuke.

I used every healing chakra I could, all were around me, trying to bring him back, but it was useless, he was gone and my love faded again….

To Be Continued….

**Next Time "Wounded Love"**

**Sasuke enters heaven gate to find out it wasn't his time. All the flash backs of his past come to him and all the missing details are shown to him once again. Then he realizes that he needs to be with Sakura and tries to come back to earth. **

**Preview:**

"**So, Sakura was there for me, even when I treated her differently, wrongly?"**

"**Yes, you just didn't realize it at the time," A stocky voice said to me**

"**I think I know what I need to do, thank you…. Father," **


End file.
